


[podfic] Certainty

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Padmé responds differently to Obi-Wan and Anakin after their ten year separation than she did in Attack of the Clones. As a result, everyone gets a happy ending.





	[podfic] Certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Certainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956522) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Polyamory Negotiations, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:07:30

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Certainty_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0412.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
